What Happened to Him?
by 13chocox
Summary: Edwin comes in one night and desperately seeks comfort, with no one else he can trust to go to, turns to Derek. Derek knows one thing, Something has happened, this isn't the same Edwin he'd grown up with. What happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

What Happened to Him?

CAUTION: contains slash (boy on boy) and rape.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or any characters from the show mentioned in this fanfic.

Derek had just finished acting like he was doing his homework and was going to call one of his prospects, a young girl his own age who Derek saw as easy enough to get with. Before Derek was able to get the phone to his ear his brother opened the front door looking the most crestfallen his brother had ever seen him. Edwin just looked up looking for any form of sympathy.

"Derek." Edwin uttered

He began to run full speed to his brother who was in the dining area. Once the two boys were only spaces apart Edwin thrust his arms out around his older brother's small waist and buried his head into Derek's slightly muscled chest. Derek was able to see Edwin running to him in enough time to put his arms up. When Derek began to feel the wetness on his shirt he gathered that Edwin was crying, a lot. From this Edwin was able to subconsciously drill a hole into a rare soft spot of Derek's. Derek wrapped his arms around his younger brother and embraced him in a hug and asked,

"Okay I'll bite, what's wrong?" Derek asked sounding slightly annoyed

"Sorry, it's nothing." Edwin said remorsefully, Edwin pulled away from the embrace only to be thrust back in by his brother.

"Sorry, seriously, what is it?" asked Derek

"Don't wanna talk about it," Edwin admitted softly "can… can I just… sleep with you? Just for tonight?" he continued to ask shyly, tightly grasping the back of Derek's shirt.

Derek gave into Edwin's plea for comfort.

"Just for tonight." Derek sighed in compliance with his brother's wish.

The two then separated from one another and went separate ways, Edwin heading towards the kitchen to get something to eat and Derek upstairs his destination being the shower. Derek got in and out of the shower rather quickly. Since he brought his pajamas in with him he got dressed into a worn out Captain Planet shirt, boxers, and a pair of pajama bottoms and exited the bathroom. Once he entered his room he threw the clothes he had been wearing earlier on the floor, Edwin already in Derek's bed. Derek then turned out the light and crawled into bed beside his brother both facing each other.

"Did you get something to eat?" Derek asked sounding only slightly concerned.

"No. Couldn't eat anything." Edwin answered in few words.

Derek felt the mattress shift as Edwin moved closer to his body. When Edwin reached Derek's body he took his arms, wrapped them under Derek's, and lowered his head in Derek's loose cartoon shirt and began to cry softly, only tears, no sounds were heard. Derek wrapped his arms around Ed's smaller, frightened, shaking body placing his palm on the side of his face, his fingers reaching the back of his neck and brining him closer.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Derek reassured.

"Promise?" Edwin asked hopefully

Edwin looked up in the dark both able to see each other with the help of the street lights peering through the small openings in the blinds.

"Promise." Derek answered with no doubt or hesitation in his voice or mind.

Edwin brought his face up to meet Derek's face and the two shared a kiss. Without them breaking the kiss it became more passionate. Derek of course thought who could be easier than his younger, inexperienced, brother who needed comforting. To gain leverage Derek rolled himself and Edwin over so he was now on top. Derek moved away from Edwin's mouth and began to kiss and suck on his neck. Edwin's eyes opened wide in recollection of what had taken place earlier that night. Derek took his hand and moved it up Edwin's shirt playing with his nipple. Edwin had a quick flashback of his mouth being tapped and himself crying.

"Please,… please." Edwin pleaded.

Derek took Edwin cries as his want to continue. He began to kiss Edwin's neck harder and brought his free hand down and cupped Edwin's crotch.

"Stop!" Edwin said loud enough to get Derek's attention.

Edwin began to cry loudly but not loud enough to wake the other members of the house. Derek repositioned himself to be face to face with Edwin. He then wrapped his arms around his little brother's shaking frame as he cried loud and hard into his older brother's chest. Derek kissed Edwin's head and said,

"I'm sorry. When you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Derek." Edwin said in between sobs, looking up at his face and then again lowered himself to bury his chest into his brother's chest.

Derek could feel Edwin's mouth curve into a smile against him and once Derek knew Edwin was asleep he uttered a silent oath to himself and unconscious brother.

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Derek finally said and went to sleep still cradling his brother against his chest.

END CHAPTER 1

Yes this chapter was very short but it's all a set up for second and later chapters to come. I'm having some trouble starting the next chapter, I've got everything else after that planned except for hte climax. Ideas, reviews, and criticism are always apreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

What Happened to Him

Thank you to:

Tristan Kang: even though it was only to call me a plagiarist (you worm! Actually post something THEN you can start to point fingers acting like your stuffs been plagiarized, please! Like you know what it feels like to have your hard work stolen from you!) I appreciate you took the time to write something

roger

Tokio Hotel Cutie: you'll see

Infinitive-Insanity: Thanks for not making a bigger deal than it is

Decembers-Coldest-Rain: Thanks for liking it so much, flattery will get you everywhere haha

DriftingAwayoo8: Now you have more and thanks

and

Nao.xx: Love your honesty. And that's the good thing about fan-fiction you don't have to write it the way it was intended.

**What Happened to Him? Ch. 2**

Edwin woke up roughly to an empty bed that he knew belonged to Derek. He started to hyperventilate and tears began to well up in his eyes. He heard a sound come from his left and turned to see Derek on the other side of the doorway. Derek saw Edwin and smiled softly. Edwin ran to his brother nearly tripping twice on his way to him. When Edwin reached his way to Derek's body he started hitting his chest with his own fists but not hard enough to cause any pain to Derek.

"You lied to me; you said you wouldn't let anything happen to me!" Edwin shouted

"I didn't lie!" Derek argued Edwin's claim

"How can you protect me if you're not here?!" Edwin yelled out continuing to cry, resting his head in Derek's chest as Derek wrapped his arms around him.

It actually hit Derek for the first time that whatever had happened to him had to be really bad. Derek knew that at this point he was unable to comprehend just how bad it was. He thought the only thing he could do to calm Edwin down was to agree even if that hadn't been the case. Regardless Edwin was right. How could Derek protect him if he wasn't there? Derek suddenly grasped a great sense of worry for his younger brother. He couldn't help but think 'What if this happens again? What if its worse next time?' Derek never realized when he did it but he found himself squeezing his brother a bit tightly and began to loosen his grip on him.

"No. Don't let go, keep holding me tight." Edwin begged

As Edwin was in Derek's embrace he couldn't help but think back to that terrible time and place. Almost as if out of nowhere memories from the night before came rushing back to him. He remembered the smell of musk and alcohol. The smell that he began to remember the most was the smell of nicotine. Edwin could remember it so clearly he thought he might suffocate from its memory. But then Edwin began to remember where he was and who was touching him. Not lying on his back on a bed, but standing in the embrace of his older brother. Edwin's sense of smell began to become less focused on the memory of the previous night and onto what he was now clutching onto. The sweet smell that radiated from his brother that could only be described as Derek was his saving grace from the terrible reverie.

Derek and Edwin both stayed in this position until Edwin's grip started to loosen and pulled away. Derek didn't want Edwin to let go. He thought that as long as he was touching him he could truly keep his promise and protect him. A twinge of fear began to creep through Derek's body as Edwin let go. Edwin turned and took two steps out of the doorway and into the hallway. Before he could advance anymore Derek grabbed him by the wrist without either boy looking at the other.

"What happened to you?" Derek asked in a monotone voice

"I can't talk about it yet." Edwin said trying to push the memory further away from his mind.

"Well whenever you are ready to talk, I'll be here." with that Derek pulled him into another embrace and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks Derek." Edwin said half-heartedly

Derek gave a weak smile and hoped he could do more to help his brother. Edwin began to walk into the hallway and downstairs and into the kitchen to see if he could keep something down. Derek had originally planned to get something to eat after going back to his room but didn't feel like eating anymore. Derek hesitated walking down the steps as to give Edwin some space. After he gave himself a few minutes he walked down the flight of stairs and into the living room. Derek plopped himself onto the couch, reached over to his chair, and grabbed the remote from the arm.

Derek thought he could use something light to watch as to lift the dismal mood his second eldest sibling had left dancing on his chest. When the TV turned on the Powerpuff Girls was the first thing that showed up on the screen. The channel was no doubt left from before George, Nora, Casey, Lizzie, and, Marti left for Casey's waiting boyfriend-to-be, Toby. Casey was pretty sure Toby would be a good boyfriend but brought the part of the family that she trusted to make judgment calls. The Powerpuff Girls were only on for a short moment and seeing as the show was about to end and the screen soon after showed Dexter's Laboratory. Derek began to search through the channels trying to decide what to watch. He saw Ocean's 13 on the listings, turned to it, and began to watch it. Derek looked at the time that read 2:30 PM. It was customary for Derek to sleep in on Saturdays but very rarely had he ever stayed asleep this late.

While Edwin was in the kitchen he walked over to the oversized plastic yellow bowl on the counter about to pick a fruit lying inside the bowl. For some reason Edwin was having an unusual time trying to pick between a banana, a red apple and a white nectarine. For some reason Edwin looked at the banana in disgust which was a bit strange because Edwin had never been one to dislike bananas; it was merely something about the color. He looked upon the nectarine and found himself thinking that he didn't deserve something the same color as white. White was the color of purity and right now Edwin felt about as far away from pure as one could get. He finally looked at the red apple and found it somewhat comforting. He picked the apple up took it over to the sink to rinse it off and bit into the apple again, and again, and again.

After Edwin had finished his fruit he trudged into the living room to join Derek on the couch. Edwin was a bit surprised to find Derek on the couch and not on the reclining chair which he had claimed to be his.

"What are you doing on the couch?" Edwin asked a bit confused

"Watching T.V., what does it look like?" Derek mentally slapped himself for sounding so insensitive

Surprised Derek looked over to find Edwin with a small smile on his face a chuckle escaping from his mouth.

The two boys heard a sound that sounded like a car pulling into the driveway and then keys penetrating the lock on the front door. The door opened with Nora walking through it.

"Hi boys." Nora said in a cheery tone

"Hi Nora." both boys said in unison

Nora quickly ran upstairs to grab another pair of shoes because after all high heels can become a tad uncomfortable after a while. She now realized she should've listened to George when he said 'You know we're going to have to come back to the house so you can switch shoes.' After Nora changed into some slip-on shoes she stopped to see Edwin and Derek sitting on the couch still in their pajamas.

"It's three in the afternoon what are you two still doing in your pajamas?" Nora asked

"We didn't go to sleep until about four thirty in the morning; we just woke up not too long ago." Derek explained unaware of the actual time they went to sleep

"Well alright but could you at least put some clothes on, it's the weekend, you shouldn't spend the whole day in the house in what you slept in." Nora tried to persuade the two

"Alright we'll change. C'mon Ed." Derek grabbed Edwin by the collar of his shirt trying to act normal and keep Edwin's new state of well-being hidden from Nora

As the two walked upstairs Derek behind Edwin Nora walked out of the door and into the car where the rest of the Venturi-MacDonald family drove off to destinations unknown to Derek and Edwin; although before Nora left the house she said they would be back soon. The two went into their own separate rooms to change out of their pajamas. Derek walked out of his room wearing a shirt with the Canadian flag on it reading 'Canadian Pride' and a pair of blue jeans. Derek then walked downstairs and resumed his position on the couch. Soon after Edwin walked out of his own room wearing a blue T-shirt with light blue jeans.

"What are you watching?" Edwin asked walking towards the couch

"Ocean's 13." Derek simply answered

"What part is it at?" Edwin asked trying to ease himself in

"The one dude and the Asian guy met up with that one uptight chick." Derek explained

"Cool," Edwin said jumping over the backside of the couch "mind if I join you?" Edwin finished, trying to sound relaxed and as if nothing was wrong

"Hey it's a free couch, well for us at least." Derek said trying to be humorous

After Edwin had seated himself comfortably in the couch he couldn't help but smile for some reason. And for the moment it was simply nothing more than two brothers sitting on a couch watching a movie. Neither boy said anything to the other and they both sat in a comfortable silence that neither wanted to be disturbed from.

About an hour into the movie the two were now beginning to feel drowsy. Derek was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. His eyes had closed for a few seconds and in those few seconds Edwin's head had drifted more and more towards Derek. Eventually Edwin's head ended up on Derek's knees. Derek's eyes opened up, he looked down, and saw his brother apparently asleep.

Edwin was nearly asleep but realized he was now nearly sleeping on Derek. At this moment Edwin remembered that he was really upset about something but couldn't remember what. He knew it was really bad, he didn't want to remember, he tried not to remember but his mind couldn't help but try to find that missing memory. 'That's right' Edwin thought to himself. It came running back to him, but only the memory not the emotions. The only thing he could feel emotionally was how much he adored Derek.

Derek didn't think to move Edwin from his present position; one he was too tired to really care, two if he knew he was touching him nothing could happen to him, and three he liked the feeling of being an older brother by comforting Edwin even if he wasn't aware of it. Not being able to fight off the sleep anymore Derek threw his head back to let it rest on the couch.

Derek woke up to see that the sun was now almost setting; he was still tired so he closed his eyes again. The next time Derek's eyes opened there was paper in front of his face. Derek removed the taped piece of paper from his forehead and began to read it.

'_Derek and Edwin, we saw that you were sleeping so we ordered pizza for you two while the rest of us went out to eat. Don't feel left out, it's that one place neither of you like, so see we actually did you a favor. Pizza's in the oven, Derek don't kill Edwin, Edwin don't lock yourself in the bathroom, and NO PARTIES!!_'

Derek used the tape from the paper to attach it to Edwin's head. Edwin felt something touch his head and began to wake up. He saw the paper in front of his eyes. He brought up his head from Derek's knees and sat straight up on the couch feeling groggy. Edwin took the paper off of his head and read it even though his vision was slightly blurred.

"Hear that Derek? 'don't kill Edwin'." Edwin said with his biggest, goofiest smile possible plastered across his face.

"Yup but it didn't say anything about hitting you." Derek said punching Edwin in the arm

"Ow cut it out." Edwin said still smiling

"What? This?" Derek asked hitting him repeatedly

Edwin tried multiple times to block the attacks from his brother but to no avail. Derek kept playfully hitting Edwin using both hands hitting him lightly using one hand as a distraction making his other hand hit him fast on the opposite side of his body. Edwin flailed his arms around failing every time to hit Derek's hands. Both now smiling and Edwin letting out a laugh every now and again. Edwin was able to catch Derek's left hand in his own. This caused Derek to move over him and try to use his other hand. Edwin's back was against the seat of the couch as he caught Derek's other hand. Edwin locked his elbows out so Derek couldn't move his hands forward. The smile that Derek wore began to fade slightly; simultaneously Edwin's smile began to fade as well. Both slowly leaned into one another. Edwin brought his head upwards with his eyes completely shut; Derek brought his head lower, eyes closing slowly. Each boy turned his head to the right so the other would have better access to the opposite boy's lips. The boy's lips weren't even half an inch apart from each other.

"What happened?," Derek said, Edwin having lowered his head in response "last night."

"C'mon don't ruin a moment we're having a good time aren't we?" Edwin tried to change Derek's mind about bringing up the subject

Derek really didn't want to ruin the moment they were having but thought that this was a good a time as any.

"You need to tell someone." Derek said in all seriousness

"No I don't." Edwin said in a harsh tone, letting go of Derek's right hand, and using his palm to push against Derek's chest in order to get out from under him

Derek and Edwin both got up from the couch but Derek took a firm hold of Edwin's left hand, the hand Edwin hadn't let go of.

"Why won't you tell me?" Derek said his own voice level beginning to rise

Derek's question hit Edwin hard. Why wouldn't he tell Derek? He couldn't think of a good reason but just knew he couldn't tell him. Deep down Edwin really did want to tell Derek, but he thought, would Derek think he was a freak? Would Derek never want to touch him again, hold him the way he had the past two days? He couldn't live with that after discovering the feelings he had for Derek, he couldn't go back. He couldn't live to have Derek never take hold of his hand again, or to never hold him again and whisper promises in his ear. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't go back.

"Why won't you tell me!?" Derek said yelling this time causing Edwin to flinch

Edwin slipped his hand out of Derek's and turned to face him, as he turned around there was a tear coming down his face.

"…because,"

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

For future chapter…

Before I give my thank you's I'm officially dedicating this chapter to PimpKuja (who is extremely awesome for beta-ing it, giving various advice and tips, and being an overall great person. Really cool kid, really cool kid).

Jaded Expression of Euphoria: Again white stuff there shall be but not until the very end (sorry .;)

Aristocratic: Thanks for not being overexcited and for the interest.

tollypop13: Here you go (haha)

GellyBelly

Tokio Hotel Cutie: nothing wrong with corny in small amounts.

PimpKuja:…. Unable to fully express gratitude, but thank you so much (for the review and extra stuffs)! Love, Choco

**What Happened to Him? Ch. 3**

"Why won't you tell me!?" Derek said yelling, causing Edwin to flinch

Edwin slipped his hand out of Derek's and turned to face him, as he turned around there was a tear coming down his face.

"…because,"

Derek saw the tear slide down his face and moved in closer. Derek took his right hand and gently scooped the tear up with the backside if his index finger.

"Because why? Give me a reason!" Derek said practically begging Edwin

"Because… if you know… what happens then?" Edwin said looking up at Derek with teary eyes and a solemn tone.

"There's really only one way to find out." Derek said his voice sounding a bit more cheery.

"I prefer not to take that risk." Edwin said and ran out the door grabbing his shoes.

Derek attempted to run after him but after Edwin had shut the door it was like he disappeared. Edwin had run to the side of the house so Derek wouldn't see him. He looked furiously turning his head back and forth looking for Edwin but to no avail. With no sign of him he shut the door and went back inside the house. Once Edwin heard the door shut he put on his shoes and began to walk. On his walk he found the cool air to be semi-comforting.

He saw a bench and decided to sit down and think. Edwin was deep in thought which caused him to zone out and not be aware of his surroundings. When he snapped back to reality there was a dog in between his legs, front paws resting on the bench. The dog appeared to be really happy. Edwin petted the dog's head. Edwin began to think how the dog just went up to any ole' random person and trusts them not to hurt him. Edwin started to think he should trust Derek more but couldn't help but hold on to the doubt in his mind that lead him to believe it was a bad idea. His only real fear was being rejected by Derek.

The dog reminded Edwin of a saying he had heard once 'dogs and kids are good judges of character'.

"To the world I'm still a kid so I should be a good judge of character, right? So, if I want to trust Derek then I should." Edwin said with great conviction

Having a moment of great realization, Edwin grabbed the dog's head, kissed the top of it, got up and ran in the direction of his house with a great smile on his face. Before he had gotten too far Edwin had gotten so excited about telling Derek that he needed to take a piss. There was a park near the bench with a bathroom so he walked towards the park entering the male bathroom. He entered the stall, unzipped his pants and urinated into the toilet. On his way out he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh hey Edwin, I was hoping to talk to you, not this soon of course but regardless." the familiar person said.

At this moment Edwin found all the breath in his body to be caught in his throat. Edwin couldn't help but take a few steps back due to the shock. He was now looking up at the face of Jason Seymour, a boy who went to Edwin's school who was a grade above him who was adored by all at school.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Jason said as he walked closer to Edwin.

Edwin backed up more and more until his back was up against a wall. As Edwin backed up Jason moved closer to not leave such a wide gap between Edwin and himself. Having realized his back was now against a wall Edwin's heartbeat began to speed up. Along with the increased heartbeat his mind started racing with thoughts of what might happen. He couldn't tell if Jason was sincere about talking or if he was just waiting for him to drop his guard. Edwin began to prepare for the worst in his mind but was hoping that Jason really did just want to talk. As Edwin began to think more and more about the situation anger began to grow inside him. Edwin began to think about last night more than he had throughout the entire day. Jason stopped advancing forward leaving just enough of a gap for Edwin to gain a small amount of comfort. The anger enveloped inside Edwin was now reaching a boiling point to which he didn't think he could contain.

"You want to talk?! Don't you mean apologize?!" Edwin said without any planning.

"Well an apology is included in my talking. I know what I did was wrong and as much as I know you, you're too good of a person for that to happen to. But you have to try to understand…"

"Understand?!" Edwin said loudly cutting of Jason "You raped me. It wasn't consensual, I didn't enjoy it! And I certainly did NOT ask for it!! And you say I have to understand?!" Edwin shouted.

"It wasn't my fault I was drunk." Jason tried to defend himself.

"That's not an excuse!" Edwin yelled as he pushed Jason.

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed I'm trying to apologize." Jason said with annoyance in his tone.

"Last time I checked that crap you were giving me wasn't an apology, it was an excuse! And not a very good one at that!" Edwin said smiling on the inside at his newfound voice.

"Look I'm tired trying to be nice to you, if you want to be a bitch I can be a bitch too." Jason said as he grabbed Edwin, turned him around, and slammed him to the wall.

Jason pressed his pelvis against Edwin's ass.

"You know I really don't know what it is about you that just gets me so," he said inhaling pulling Edwin's hair back to expose his neck as he ran his fingers down and across Edwin's neck and left a scratch on the side and exhaled in a raspy voice "HOT!"

Jason held Edwin's wrists with both hands, moved them down in front of Edwin's waist and held them both with only his left hand; while he used his right hand to unfasten his pants and lower them. Edwin thought to himself 'Not this time'. Edwin swung his head back and hit Jason square on the nose. Jason fell to the ground from the force of Edwin's backwards headbutt. Edwin took this opportunity to run out of the bathroom and into the open space. Edwin was looking for a direction to run; he tried to remember in which direction his house was in but the darkness caused him to lose his sense of direction.

Edwin began to run to his right but before he could take five steps, Jason came up behind him and tackled him to the ground. Edwin tried to crawl away but Jason had a firm hold of his legs and wasn't giving him a chance to escape. Jason, with Edwin's legs in hand dragged him backwards and flipped his body over. As Edwin's body was forcibly turned around he looked up in horror at his assailant. Jason's nose was bloody and he had a look of complete insanity in his eyes as if all humanity left him. 'No it's going to be just like last time' Edwin thought to himself. Edwin gave up all hope of freeing himself from the grasp of his captor. Edwin couldn't believe that just like that, it was going to happen all over again. Edwin had his eyes tightly shut; he didn't want to remember the sight this time.

Just when Edwin could feel Jason undo his pants button and slide the zipper down, he heard hard a grunt from Jason. Suddenly he felt nothing. He no longer felt any part of Jason upon him; not his hands, his breath, or his presence between his legs. Nothing having to do with Jason at all. He opened his eyes apprehensively hoping Jason really was gone. He thought the sound was nothing until his eyes were now fully open and saw a body he knew was Jason and some other figure cloaked by the darkness that he couldn't make out.

Jason and the other figure were tussling on the ground, the two rolled under a light and Edwin saw that the other figure was Derek. Derek was straddling Jason's hips and began to deliver blow after blow to Jason's face not letting up. Edwin was overwhelmed by the idea that Derek came to his rescue just in the nick of time. The brawl continued between the two and they inched closer and closer to the street until they were on the side of the street. Suddenly high beams of a car were shining on the boys until…

To be continued…..

Thanks for reading and remember comments are welcomed and constructive criticisms are loved. So one chapter to go which MAY be split into two but not likely.

(Okay so when this was in the development stage I needed a name for the rapist and the name Jason Seymour just came to me. Later on I googled that name and it turns out in 1998 a Jason Seymour was convicted of "aggravated felonious sexual assault". You could imagine my surprise, disbelief whatever but I was SOOO trippin' out!! It was insane! So yeah there's a fun fact for the day thanks again for reading)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Planning sheet

Clarifying a few things so there are no confusions later on: They live in London, Ontario and just for the sake of the story, let's say London has a very low crime rate.

Also, so sorry to everyone for taking… FOREVER to upload this but here it is. I actually finished it a while ago but I never fine tuned it. But it took a while to write and I figure, may as well post it since it took up a bit of time… I'm starting… scratch that I've moved on from fanfiction and started writing original stuff so… this may be the last chapter/story I update. I'm kind of sad about it but being progressive means not staying in the same place.

I'm so, SO sorry for not replying to your reviews :'(. But thank you all SO much for reviewing. I can't tell you how much it means :D. So without further ado enjoy the story.

The brawl continued between the two and they inched closer and closer to the street until they were on the side of the street. Suddenly high beams of a car were shining on the boys until…

Jason, aware of the oncoming car pushed Derek away from him and into the middle of the street. The driver of the car hadn't realized Derek was in the middle of the street until it was too late. Derek had tried to run out of the way pushing off on his right leg. *IMPACT* The car hit Derek's leg causing him to roll from the front to back of the car. Derek hit the ground landing on his left arm. Edwin looked on in terror not believing what had just happened. Still on the ground Edwin could not will himself to move. Jason began to smile and chuckle just a bit and ran away from the scene. Several on-lookers quickly called the police. Edwin summoned the power with all his might to move himself from his previous position and run to Derek's side. He wanted so badly to lay on him but was afraid of making his condition worse. In about ten minutes two squad cars and an ambulance had arrived near Derek who lay, unconscious on the ground. The paramedics brought a stretcher to Derek's side and put his dismembered body onto it. An officer knelt down to Edwin's level and began to talk,

"Do you feel up to riding in the ambulance? You're going to have to answer some questions."

Edwin continued to say nothing but simply stood up and began to walk to the white and blue colored ambulance. He sat himself down on the bench inside the medical vehicle. Sitting down Edwin still felt numb, somehow not really thinking about what happened. It all seemed so surreal to him. Edwin only blamed himself. He repeated in his head over and over again. 'It's all my fault.' How would he get through this? Would he get through this? Edwin himself didn't know whether 'he' meant himself or Derek when he had said 'he'. The route to the hospital from the park seemed like the longest ride of his life.

Derek was rushed to the ER, Edwin was brought inside following the gurney.

XXXBREAKXXX

George and Nora arrived at the hospital coming straight from the restaurant. Casey and Lizzie waited in the car as instructed by the parents. George and Nora rushed into the waiting room, George in a three-piece-suit, and Nora in a red evening gown. The two gathered around Edwin in great concern for his well being. The parents began to coddle him, quickly checking for any injuries and frantically asking questions in a way that only a worried parent could. Edwin told them how he had gone for a walk and ran into this guy. He said that the guy tried to mug him but once he realized he didn't have anything he started to beat him up. George and Nora continued to listen to Edwin and look on as worry grew increasingly apparent on their faces. Edwin then told them how Derek came along and started to fight Jason and from there on his story stayed truthful. Nora began to cry into George's shoulder who squeezed Edwin's shoulder and said,

"We're so glad you're okay," while he pulled Edwin into a hug sharing his comfort between Nora and Edwin.

A doctor then came out to the trio and said, "Are you the parents of Derek Venturi?"

In a slightly frantic tone Nora said, "Yes" and George simply giving a nod.

"He's banged up pretty bad. So far as we can tell his leg is broken and his arm is fractured. And judging from the description of the accident it's very possible that he has a concussion. We've done a couple of tests but of course we won't be sure until he's fully conscious. From what we know now he's going to be ranged from anywhere between 7 and 13 on the Coma Scale. Now the higher the number is, the better his chances and the less severe his head injury is. Nora looked on in fear for her eldest step-son as George comforted her by rubbing her shoulder. George continued to keep a hand on Edwin rubbing his back, thinking it must be hard for him to see his big brother, the one he looked up to, in such tattered state.

"Thank you, Doctor." George said in a low, steady voice.

"Oh George, what are we going to do?" asked Nora slightly sobbing.

"Let's take everyone else home, and then I'll come back and wait until they can give us more information." said George, his voice remaining steady.

Nora simply nodded until Edwin spoke up,

"No. I wanna wait here too. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be like this."

Although he was right, neither George or Nora blamed him. They showed this by puling him into another hug and Nora saying, "This wasn't your fault Edwin, none of this was." Edwin deeply sighed melting into the embrace given to him by his father and step-mother.

George took the girls home, stopping to pick up Marti from the babysitter's house. While he was gone Edwin thought back to the moment of impact. He took in everything: Derek's face as he tried to run back to the sidewalk, Jason's evil looking face of satisfaction, and the rustic color of the Corvette that had zoomed by under the street light. He would remember these things, like he remembered the night Jason had stolen his purity. Edwin sat in the waiting room in the same chair he had been in since he arrived with the ambulance. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands intertwined with one another. Edwin was so deep in thought, meticulously going over every detail in his head, that he hadn't even noticed his dad walk up beside him. It wasn't until he felt a nudge from him that he jumped a bit and looked up at him with fear in his eyes. George apologized for startling him and began to speak,

"I know this is rough for you. It's not like he hurt himself playing hockey or getting into a fight at school. But I want you to know something son, if there's anything Derek isn't it's a quitter. He's gonna fight through this. He's going to fight and he's going to come back to us. And before you know it everything will be back to the way it was."

As Edwin listened on to his father's somewhat comforting words he thought to himself, 'No. It'll never be the same again, too much has happened, too much has changed.' But Edwin only nodded to ensure his father that he was listening even if he only caught every other word.

A few hours went by and the doctor stood in front of the two but before he could speak George stood up quickly and said, "Is he awake yet? Can we see him?"

"He's not awake but you can see him, but it's best if you each go one at a time. I don't want to risk him waking up with too many people around and becoming too alarmed."

George nodded and said, "I understand."

George understood how much pain Edwin was in and decided to let him go first. Edwin slowly walked down the hallway, mentally preparing himself for what he might see. He continued half way down the hall and made a right turn into room 14. The second Edwin made the turn he saw Derek's right leg in a pulley system and because of the obtrusion and his own position he was unable to see Derek's face. Taking that first glance at the lower half of his brother's body made his stomach sink. After coming to his senses he took half of a step forward and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to see Derek this way. He had seen him in the ambulance on the ride over, actually he stared at him the whole ride over. But to see Derek in his current bandaged state would be the affirmation that everything was not all right and that there was no one to blame but himself.

After the moment of hesitation he continued to walk forward, around the bed and to Derek's side. He stared at his brother, the one he'd grown up with, the one who had made him feel a bit better the past couple of days. He couldn't believe the state Derek was in. He's never seen him so weak and fragile. Even in the past when he had been injured he still ad that snarky slightly arrogant Derek demeanor. Nothing like this. Derek was always invincible, nothing could ever really hurt him. As he continued to watch Derek in his unconscious state tears started to well up in his eyes. He put his own hand into the left hand on Derek, the one that wasn't bandaged, and squeezed slightly. As he held onto Derek's hand it felt warm. He began to study his brother's hand intently, analyzing every aspect of it. Feeling the callouses on his palms from hours of playing guitar and clutching his hockey stick. Looking at the patterns the lines on his knuckles made. Holding onto Derek's hand made Edwin feel a bit better about everything. The heat radiating from it gave him hope that everything would be okay. He suddenly came crashing back to his version of reality and realized that it wouldn't. Although he despaired he still felt a little bit of joyfulness just holding onto Derek's hand.

Edwin became slightly disgusted with himself. Edwin hated how he felt like a little kid holding his mommy's hand the way he clung to Derek for a feeling of security. He wouldn't be little kid, he wouldn't be helpless, and he wouldn't be the kind of person that Jason would take to a room and do with as he pleased. Edwin knew that action had to be taken, if not for his own sake then for the sake of his brother who risked his own life to protect him. Edwin said, "Thank you," before walking out of the room with a mission.

The Next Day

Back at the Venturi-McDonald house everyone went on with their day, gloom following them wherever they went. All except for Marti who was told how Derek was staying the night at a friend's house. George and Nora decided to fill all the details in later of how Derek broke his leg and arm climbing a tree or some false story. In the early afternoon Edwin told George that he was going for a walk and that he would be back in an hour or so. Edwin left the house and caught a bus to the downtown area of London near the police station. Edwin walked a couple of blocks down the street getting closer to the station. Once at the doors, he put his hand on the handle, took a deep breath, and pushed. The door didn't budge and Edwin laughed slightly when he read the sign on the door that said pull. Edwin crossed the threshold and walked up to the front desk awaited by a slender woman police officer. The woman looked up as Edwin approached the desk and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah... I'd like to report against someone for rape and pushing someone into the path of a moving car." Edwin said almost sobbing.

"Alright, well go ahead and have a seat and fill this out." The woman said nonchalantly handing Edwin some papers on a clip board.

"Thanks." Edwin said taking a quick breath. He sat down in a chair facing the side of the front desk. Edwin tried his best to fill out the paper work as quickly and neatly as he could, his hands shaking recalling every detail in his head. Having to play the scenario over again was almost too much for him. The only thing getting him through it was remembering Derek in the hospital bed and how the very least he deserved was justice. He filled out the rest of the paper work only shedding one tear. When Edwin finished he handed the woman the clipboard with the papers attached.

"Alright someone should be in touch with you within the next day or two." said the woman behind the desk.

"Thank you." said Edwin with a small smile finally getting a glimpse of hope. The smile was quickly destroyed as the memory of Derek's mangled body in the street from the night before. Edwin turned around and began to walk out of the building. He got back on the bus which stopped just a couple of blocks before his house. He walked the rest of the way home.

When he got back everyone was sitting in the living room talking about what had happened to Derek. Marti was at her daily activity center for kids. The second he walked into the room he instantly felt the despair coming from everyone else. Before anyone could open their mouths to acknowledge Edwin everyone quickly snapped their heads towards the ringing phone. George gave a look to Nora, who was holding his hand, gave it a squeeze and stood up to answer the phone. The entire room was dead silent, not a single breath could be heard. They all awaited anxiously to see if it was the hospital calling and if Derek had waken up. A few words were exchanged between George and the person on the other end of the phone. George said one last "Thank you," before hanging up the phone.

"He's awake! Everyone get in the car."

At George's first words everyone in the living room jumped up, grabbed their shoes and hurried to the family car. The drive over went be very quickly. Everyone was talking about their plans with Derek to make him feel more comfortable, or to keep him entertained. Edwin was probably most excited because it meant he would now have someone to cuddle with and other various acts. They pulled into the hospital parking lot, found a spot and everyone sped to the wing where Derek was being held.

They all went into the room, ran to Derek, and immediately began to coddle him. Now that the family was reunited a great wave of relief washed over everyone. The same wave also cleansed them of the severity of the situation; now it was just Derek with a couple of broken bones, so nothing out of the ordinary. Now with the family all together they talked and laughed about anything and everything. They stayed for what didn't seem like enough time at all.

"Everyone, I need you all to leave now. He has to get his rest." said a thin bony-faced nurse.

"Alright, we'd better get going then." said George

Everybody stood up and said their goodbyes to Derek showering him with hugs and kisses before exiting through the doorway. Edwin began to walk away but was stopped by Derek's hand on his, just the way he had the previous day. Back when Derek wasn't a rag doll.

"Hey, Ed?" Derek said his voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Yeah Derek?" Edwin said coming closer and fully taking Derek's hand into his own.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you." Derek said his eyes half-lidded from the medication.

"No. I'm sorry. It's because of me you're in here like this." said Edwin shifting the blame to himself.

"Remember it'll be alright." said Derek giving Edwin's hand a light squeeze.

"Edwin, c'mon. Let Derek get his rest."

"Alright Dad I'm coming." said Edwin regrettably.

Before Edwin turned all the way around to walk out the door, Derek still held onto his hand and said, "I love you." Edwin simply smiled and responded with "I love you too, Derek."

Derek then let go of Edwin's hand and let him walk out of the door. The rest of the family waited for Edwin at the open elevator doors. Once Edwin reached the doors they all descended and returned to the parking lot their car occupied. On the way home everyone was in a mood much more cheery than when they left the house. Even Edwin who still blamed himself for Derek's condition.

XXXBREAKXXX

The next day in the afternoon a phone call came for Edwin. The court date for Edwin Venturi vs. Jason Seymour would be in three weeks. "I'm going to make it up to you Derek. I promise."

END CHAPTER 4


End file.
